


Caída al abismo

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Feels, Hopeful Ending, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: Alerta de Spoilers – Infinity WarHabían pasado siete años. Siete años desde que el universo había sido sacudido hasta sus cimientos, y habían perdido las vidas de sus seres queridos. Thanos había ganado, sembrando el caos y el dolor en los Vengadores.Un reencuentro entre sus líderes y un plan descabellado los lleva hacia el pasado, en una búsqueda por las piedras del infinito: una última oportunidad para devolver aquellos que el chasquido del Titan borro de la faz de los cosmos.Pero una gema se encuentra fuera de su alcance y, para salvar al futuro, uno de ellos debe caer al abismo.





	Caída al abismo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos, es un gusto estar de regreso! No tengo excusas de ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero no he tenido inspiración para seguir mis fics. Ahora bien, y tras la devastadora y maravillosa película Infinity War, nacieron un par de ideas. Esta es la primera.
> 
> Como bien mencioné, y para evitar problemas, este fic contiene spoilers del film. También saqué un par de ideas de varios post de Facebook, en los que un usuario filtró información sobre la trama de Avengers 4. Por último, y no menos importante, de una serie de dibujos que vi en redes sociales un par de días atrás. Dado que los leí y luego no encontré la página, no sé a quién pertenecen. 
> 
> The Avengers pertenecen a Marvel. Mil disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas.

“Un alma por otra alma”

“Debes hacerlo. Por favor, eres el único que puede hacerlo”

“No puedo…no puedo perder a alguien más ¡Esto no es lo que acordamos!”

“Es nuestra única oportunidad. Lo sabes, y Strange también lo supo en su momento. No podemos fallarles, no ahora. Debemos restaurar todo el daño que hizo Thanos. Que hará Thanos en un futuro”

“No si eso significa sacrificarte. Eso nunca estuvo entre nuestros planes”

“Estuviste ahí el día en que el líder de los Guardianes se volvió loco por la muerte de su chica. Sabías cual era el precio a pagar” los ojos de Steve se suavizaron, pero la expresión dolida en su rostro era toda señal que necesitaba, de la férrea decisión que este había tomado “ambos lo sabíamos. Y aun así elegimos venir”

Tony quería gritar, maldecir al mundo por tal injusticia, por el dolor que lo estaba matando. Pero quizá lo peor de todo, es que sabía que el Capitán tenía razón. Y era una responsabilidad que le corroería por dentro el resto de sus días, si no cumplía con su deber. 

Habían pasado cerca de siete años desde que Thanos había destruido la mitad del universo, que él había vuelto a la Tierra con ayuda de Nebula y habían empezado a construir un plan. El ensamblaje de los Vengadores había sido difícil en esos días, casi imposible; pues la pérdida los estaba consumiendo, junto con la culpa y el dolor. Pero habían salido adelante.

Durante las semanas que había tardado en reparar la nave de los Guardianes, Steve se había encargado de todo con apoyo de la princesa Shuri y el reino de Wakanda. Perdonado por los acuerdos, y dado que el gobierno no había sido capaz de defenderlos y el propio Tony dado por muerto, no se había necesitado mucho para que el Capitán América se volviera una de las figuras más importantes en medio de la crisis. 

Aunque el rubio lo negara, y no quisiera mantener el manto de héroe, la necesidad era mucho mayor que sus deseos. Por ello había vuelto a usar su viejo traje, incluso aceptando el escudo, devuelto a manos de Rhodey al no saber en ese momento sobre su destino.

Culpar a los desaparecidos de los altos mandos no era algo que le agradara, pero era necesario para mantener el orden entre las agitadas multitudes. Debían culpar a alguien para que pudieran centrar su confianza en ellos una vez más, y dado que Ross había perecido, era la mejor opción. O al menos, hasta que dieran vuelta las manecillas del reloj y al estrago que había causado el Titán en la Tierra.

Aunque obviamente, su reencuentro no había sido fructífero ni mucho menos sencillo.

Habían llegado los golpes, el llanto, los abrazos. No necesariamente en ese orden, pues se habían encontrado enfrentados en más de una ocasión, pero finalmente habían encontrado cierto equilibrio y volvieron a retomar una relación. 

“Juntos”. había dicho Steve esa vez, acurrucado contra su espalda, en una de las interminables noches encerrados en los laboratorios de Wakanda junto a Shuri, Bruce y Hank Pym “Caeremos o venceremos juntos. Pero no volveré a darte la espalda”. Y había sido esa promesa, la que le había mantenido ante las adversidades que el futuro deparaba para ambos.

Su llegada a la Tierra había sido como una severa paliza, golpe tras golpe, nombres borrados para siempre en un mar de ceniza y lágrimas. La familia de Clint, la hija de Scott, la mitad del equipo, Pepper…todo era demasiado para sobrellevar. Se preguntaba distraídamente si lo mismo habría sentido Steve al despertar en el futuro, el dolor de la perdida, de darse cuenta que mientras caminaba por las calles tan cambiadas de su ciudad natal, nunca más volvería a ver una cara amiga en medio de la multitud.

Era jodidamente devastador y demasiado cruel para sobrellevar.

Todo era culpa del Titán loco. Si quería matar a medio universo por la falta de recursos ¿Por qué no en vez de masacrar a tantos inocentes, ayudaba con aquello que estos necesitaban? La mente de los villanos era algo que nunca podría entender. Y esa pregunta había rondado su mente y la de sus amigos más veces de las que les gustaría admitir.

Así que armaron un plan. Con la tecnología Pym lograron viajar hacia el pasado, a través del reino cuántico, solo ellos dos junto con el Hombre Hormiga. Dado su reducido equipo, eran las mejores elecciones que podían tomar. El liderazgo permanecería a manos de Coulson, quien sorprendentemente seguía vivo y trabajando en misiones encubiertas con un grupo de agentes a su mando. Thor sería su segundo al mando, uno de sus pesos pesados y mejores estrategas luego del Capitán. Mil quinientos años no pasan en la borda por nada.

Y así, había iniciado su triste deceso al averno.

No solo se trataba de la cantidad de leyes espacio-temporales que estaban rompiendo, ni el nuevo guantelete que les había construido por encargo en Nidavellir. No, era la fatigante búsqueda de las gemas, saber que debería sacrificar la llegada de Visión y crear una paradoja, o quitarle el ojo de Agamoto a Strange y dificultar su camino para convertirse en el hechicero supremo y su victoria contra Dormamu, como le había relatado tiempo atrás Wong. 

Por ello, y con la escasa información que manejaban, debían intentar recuperar cada una antes que esos sucesos devastadores ocurrieran. Era una tarea larga y difícil, hasta que solo quedo una de ellas: la gema del alma. Por lo que sabían de Nebula, la chica androide, esta se encontraba en Vormir, un planeta infecundo que se encontraba en los confines de su galaxia.

Su camino había sido bastante accidentado. Su nave había resultado severamente destruida por los asteroides, y dado que ninguno era capaz de sostener el guantelete sin matarse, usar la gema del espacio era imposible. Pero claro, esas no eran las únicas sorpresas que le deparaban en el camino.

“Imposible, en el avión, yo estaba seguro que… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!”

“Lo mismo podría preguntar de usted, Capitán. Pero lamentablemente, la maldición que se me ha puesto me permite conocer todo de aquellos que vendrán aquí…en la búsqueda por el tesoro que nunca podré tener” la voz de Red Skull sonaba vacía y agotada, tras décadas como el guardián de una gema que le había quitado todo en su vida. Ni siquiera la ira se encontraba presente, pero un brillo malicioso en su mirada debió de haberle puesto en sobredicho lo que iba a ocurrir “Han venido por ella” sus palabras no tenían tinte alguno de duda, sino más bien una dura y brutal afirmación. Y vaya que ese tipo parecía disfrutar con aquella situación.

“Guíanos” Eso había dicho Tony, y ahora se arrepentía de corazón. Todas y cada una de esas palabras. Pues cuando se encontraron al borde del abismo, y Red Skull pronunció aquel discurso, sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y su piel se enfriaba. Todo tenía sentido ahora, cómo la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas que finalmente cae en su lugar “Un alma por un alma” le había confirmado, y eso le había llevado a donde se encontraba ahora.

Debió darse cuenta antes, que solo era una trampa. Debió retroceder cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y ahora el idiota del rubio quería sacrificarse. Una última ofrenda, y tendrían completo el guantelete “¡Ese no es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar! Maldita sea, Steve ¡Tu vida no lo vale!” las lágrimas se desliaban por sus mejillas sin su permiso, aunque había desviado su mirada, sin desear que el Capitán le viera en ese estado: destrozado y a punto de perder la única pizca de cordura que le mantenía de pie frente a esa realidad “En ese caso debo ser yo…He cometido tantos errores en esta vida, tanta gente a muerto por mi culpa. Tu eres un héroe…tú debes salvarles, como siempre lo has hecho”

“Sabemos que no es así, Tony. Eres un héroe incluso más grande que yo. Con tu tecnología, tus inventos…yo solo soy un tipo pasado de moda y perdido en el tiempo. Bien, ahora ambos lo estamos, pero sabes bien mis razones” el propio Steve se encontraba ahogado por el llanto, tan hermoso y valiente; sin esconderse de su mirada, sino que se enfrentaba a la cruel verdad con la barbilla en alto “Scott te necesita, para regresar a nuestro tiempo. No hay tiempo para un cambio de planes…por Sam, la familia de Clint, por T’Challa…por Pepper”

“No, no me hagas esto. Eso es un truco sucio, maldito bastardo”

“Si eso sirve para convencerte, ocuparé cuantos sean necesarios. Ella era tu prometida”

“Tienes razón, pero a quien amo es a ti”

Incluso el propio Tony se sorprendía de haber dicho esas palabras en voz alta, palabras que ni siquiera a Pepper le había dedicado. Esos siete años juntos tras su reconciliación le habían abierto los ojos. Se daba cuenta que no quería perder más tiempo, que el mundo se podía terminar mañana y que debía ser sincero consigo mismo. 

Seis meses después de la batalla habían caído en los brazos del otro, un dolor constante en su corazón y también el de Steve, sabiendo perfectamente que antes del ataque de la Orden Oscura, había estado a punto de casarse e incluso fantaseaba con la idea de un hijo.

El rubio se había negado, no una sino muchas veces, a permanecer a su lado. “Te he hecho tanto daño en el pasado que siento que no te merezco” le había dicho una vez, cuando celebraban la primera navidad tras la desaparición de la mitad del universo. “Ella no se lo merece” había sido otro de sus argumentos recurrente entre sus peleas. Pero sin duda, el que más le había dolido, no era ninguno de ellos. 

“Nunca podre darte una familia”. Si, como si no entendiera la logística, que ambos eran hombres y que ninguno podría embarazarse luego de tener sexo. Pero entonces se había armado de valor, tomando el peso de los hombros del rubio en los propios y diciendo firmemente antes de besarle “Tu eres mi familia. Ustedes lo son. Y no descansare hasta recuperarlos. No te dejaré caer”.

Eso había puesto fin a las desconfianzas y las disputas, más o menos. No era sencillo dejar atrás sus inseguridades, alimentadas por dos años de separación y una guerra perdida de la peor manera. Pero lo habían hecho funcionar.

Y ahora, se enfrentaba no solo ante un sacrificio o una promesa rota: sino que la perdida de la persona que más amaba en este mundo, casi desde que tenía memoria. Su padre se lo había presentado a través de imágenes y relatos fantásticos, de una guerra memorable y un más honorable sacrificio. Había entregado su corazón cuando era un niño y a caer irremediablemente por él siendo un adulto.

“y yo a ti. Te amo tanto, Anthony” el Capitán solo le llamaba por su nombre completo cuando se encontraban a solas, sabiendo que solo de él, aceptaba tal tratamiento “ven aquí, esto acabara antes de que te des cuenta”

“Pero no quiero…Steven, por favor…” su traicionero cuerpo le llevo a los brazos de ese maravilloso hombre, permitiéndose ser consolado por su calidez y fortaleza. Su mente y corazón se encontraban en una terrible pugna, entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer “me prometiste…que no me darías la espalda otra vez… te prometí que no te dejaría caer”

“Y no lo haré. Ni tu tampoco lo harás” 

Y entonces, los labios de Steve estaban sobre los suyos, acogedores, acompasados perfectamente. Fueron solo unos segundos, lo suficiente para distraerlo, cuando finalmente el rubio dio un paso al vacío y se dejó caer sin resistencia.

Tony extendió su mano, en un inútil intento de atraparle, pero todo fue en vano. A lo lejos escuchaba sus propios gritos, las carcajadas victoriosas de Red Skull, y la última sonrisa que el rubio le había dedicado quemado a fuego en su mente.

Luego de eso, todo se había vuelto nebuloso. Había despertado en otro lugar, con el cuerpo rodeado de agua, en medio de una especie de lago. Era un sitio impresionante, donde el cielo y la tierra se confundían en uno solo. Extrañamente reconfortante, como una suave disculpa de la gema que ahora acunaba en sus manos: tan frágil y poderosa, la clave para salvar al universo, pero a un costo demasiado elevado.

El bastardo de Steve había cumplido, después de todo. No le había dado la espalda, pero si su vida por la de millones. No le había dejado caer, pues él mismo se había lanzado al abismo por evitarle más sufrimiento.

“Te traeré de vuelta” murmuro al cosmos, a la gema, a su vida. Steve había caído en la negrura de la muerte y él se había hundido, lo más bajo a lo que podría llegar un hombre. Pero lo traería de vuelta, era una promesa. No había vuelta atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, ie agradezco infinitamente a Missy_dee811, quién me otorgo el link de la autora y del precioso fanart en que me inspiré. Me salvaste, de verdad mil gracias. Al menos así tendrá el crédito que se merece en esta pequeña historia. 
> 
> Pensaba agregar una segunda parte, si les parece, recibiré con gusto sus opiniones. Además de intentar seguir mis otros fics, tengo uno en proceso, con tres capítulos ya listos, también basado en los hechos ocurridos luego de Infinity War. Planeo subirlo más adelante.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima, hasta entonces.
> 
> http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/173842939649/what-if-they-had-the-gauntlet-back-and-gather-the


End file.
